Of Knowledge, Determination and Crazy Pandas
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: She didn't know the goddamn Chinese course she was forced to take could turn out to be so much fun and give her more memorable lessons - than just the language - than she expected. Inspired by the song '1 2 Fanclub'. Pairings revealed at the end.
1. Prologue

**A/N: 1. I've fallen in love with the song "1 2 Fanclub" recently. Seeing the non-existence of 1 2 Fanclub fics on the site, I've decided to start one. I don't speak Chinese ****_but_**** I have the experience of going to a language center to learn a completely new language (Japanese in this case), so I guess I may as well give this a try.**

**2. This story is part of my "21st Century Tokyo" trilogy, consisting of these Vocaloid fics: "Singin' UWAAAAH!", "Legend of the Royal Chopsticks" and this. They all share one universe (that is, no doubt, 21st century Tokyo) and connected in one way or another. So... -spoiler- ****this story takes place ****_way _****_before _****Singin' UWAAAAH!, in which Kaito moves from Osaka to Tokyo, so it means there is ****_no Kaito _****in this fic, because in the time of this story he ****_is still living in Osaka_****. -end of spoiler-**

**Onwards!**

* * *

_Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan._

Summer.

The senior schoolgirl - she would _officially _be senior by the end of the summer vacation - with short, somewhat messy grass-green hair dragged her exhausted slender body up the narrow and extremely creaky wooden staircase - they needed an immediate repair - before coming to a rest in front of a wooden door labeled "6-A, 中国語 A-1". There it was, the classroom for students of the center's Mandarin Chinese course for beginners. Megpoid Gumi threw her glance to the side until her eyes met with a sign etched to the wall in the hallway that wrote "Floor 6". To her, this was more or less some kind of _torture_. Just how could they have the heart to make newbies like her climb all the way to _floor 6 _when the center had no elevators whatsoever?

Sighing, she pushed the large door open and almost froze when it created a painful screeching sound against the floor; it felt as if it was screeching into her heart. Setting her heavy butt down on one of the many chairs arranged neatly around the empty classroom, she began zoning out and unknowingly recalled the reason why she had bothered to appear there in the first place.

_A few days ago._

_"No buts. I said. No. Buts! What's so wrong about attending college in China? Your cousin lives there, so less expenses for us! Don't tell me you wanna go to a college in No-way-out like your friend Happybug Miko! Perhaps she's some sort of crazy girl who wants to die like a cow! And I absolutely do _not _want _my _daughter to be a crazy mindless kid!"_

_"Daddy, there's no such place as No-way-out! It's called Norway! Nor-way! And her name is Miku! Ha-tsu-ne Mi-ku! Well anyway, you're probably thinking I can't decide which college I should go to right? Well then, I'm telling you I have! I wanna go to the Tokyo University like many of my friends do! It's a _lot _less expensive than studying abroad! And come to think of it, though the college course is in English like you said, what do you think is the point of sending me all the way to China when I don't speak any Chinese?"_

_"... That is why I've signed you up for a Chinese course in Fuji Language Center. All payments are made, so it'll be like throwing money into the dumps if you don't take the course next week!"_

She couldn't help but bury her face into her folded arms. _Parents just don't make any damn sense sometimes, _she thought.

* * *

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Too Hard for a Ni Hao

She glanced at the clock on the wall.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Seven o'clock sharp.

Gumi gritted her teeth together and blocked her ears trying to keep herself from the agonizing sound the door made against the floor. She let go of her ears just to have another even more terribly unwanted sight to hit her eyes: a short girl with perfectly silky short blond hair entered in the usually "girly" way of hers. Immediately, Gumi's absent-minded gaze morphed into a stare of pure fury and rage.

"_Kagamine Rin_." - the green-haired muttered with venom dripping from her voice.

"Oh, it's you, _Megpoid_." - said the other between downright annoyingly sugary giggles - "Who knows we'd meet here? What a coincidence isn't it?"

"Like, why are you here anyway?" - Gumi rebutted, turning one-eighty away.

"Why should a loser like you know? But well, since you insist so hard then I guess I have to tell you. Megpoid," - there it went again; the way Rin referred to her by her last name made Gumi sick to the bone - "I guess you're too _deaf _to know just how _sexy _Jay Chou sounds. If only I could understand what he says..."

Rin went on waffling about _who-knew-what_. Fortunately Gumi had already understood the reason for the blonde's appearance in the classroom, so she could let other unnecessary infos come in through one of her ears then get flushed out through the other.

"_O-hisashiburi desu_." - all of a sudden, two male voices sounded, perfectly in sync, at the exactly same time, of the accurately same length. The voices held neither excitement nor depression or any sort of moods whatsoever, they were just monotone and mechanical; the only difference was that one voice was slightly higher and clearer than the other. Gumi knew this meant something bad was going to happen to her very soon.

"Long time no see," - the green-haired stared blankly at the source of the voices which turned out to be two boys both dressed in vests and sported a neat hime-cut hairstyle. Just by taking a brief look at them, one could feel the sense of cleanliness and perfect symmetry, perhaps _too _perfect for such a young age, as if they were built according to a calculated blueprint instead of given birth to by another human. The only thing one of them could be told apart from the other was that his hair was white while the other's was black - "... Sine and Cosine."

"Say, it was unexpected that..." - said the black-haired one of the pair, who was the one Gumi referred to as Sine.

"... a loser like you would wound up here." - the silver-haired Cosine completed the rest of the sentence for his brother.

"Now hold on a minute" - grunted the green-head as she propped herself up from the chair and loomed over two shorter identical builds - "I thought you guys promised to stop picking on me after our graduation from middle school! And for your information, now I can easily turn you into a puddle of pulp!" - she clenched her hands into fists and waved them in the air threateningly.

"We weren't picking on you!" - said Sine.

"We were telling the truth!" - continued Cosine.

"That you really are a loser!"

"We were trying"

"To be friends with you!"

"But since you still treat us like pests"

"We have no other choice than to"

"Also treat you like one!" - finished the robotic twins in absolute unison.

* * *

"Okay class, time to get started, _aru_." - smiled the teacher as she entered the tiny classroom - it was truly amazing how she'd made it inside without creating that damned screeching sound of the door against the floor. She had blueish black hair with two portions of it at her ears tied with blue ribbons near the end and left dangling down the front of her chest while the rest of it tied into something looked like a bow shape on top of her head. She sure looked interesting indeed, but our main character Gumi was too occupied with two aching panda-like eyes and two matching bruised cheeks to mind.

"My name is Luo Tianyi, nice to meet everyone here" - the teacher went on introducing herself. Nobody said a thing except Gumi who uttered: "_Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei_."

Instantly, she felt a sharp pain striking on the top of her head, which then she'd come to realize it was caused by a closed paper fan hitting her fiercely. Her lime-green eyes met with emerald-green ones from the woman, who was scowling and yelling in a heavy Chinese accent: "NO NO NO! In here, you _always _have to say _ni hao_, _aru yo_!"

There went giggles from the female Kagamine and sickeningly mechanical laughters from the two monotone boys. Biting her lips, she muttered comforts to herself despite knowing the lesson that day would probably last _a little _longer than she had always expected.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N: 1. Sine and Cosine are my OCs and they are UTAUs. I hate Math, but since naming characters after mathematical functions sounds like an interesting idea, I wanted to give it a shot. Since they're inspired by Math, I make them UTAUs because these two are supposed to be completely robotic and symmetrical, from their actions to their voices.**

**2. _Aru_: since Luo Tianyi is a Japanese-speaking Chinese, I decided to make her speak in a stereotypical way, as in Hetalia: when Chinese people speak Japanese, they often use "aru" in the wrong way.**


	3. To Win against Prejudice and a Blondie

"Yay, I got 80!"

"Hey, we got"

"100!"

Everyone was happy, except a certain girl with messy short green hair. Sitting alone at her desk, she had no other choice than to keep on staring at the large red "5" marked permanently on her paper. It was accompanied by red X marks everywhere, and the most noticeable must have been the one indicating a basic grammar mistake.

It was supposed to be Mr. Wang saying "ni hao" to Mr. Zhang, but the last radical of the character for "hao" she wrote was completely missing - it was unknown whether Gumi was absent-minded or she'd done that on purpose, but the character was supposed to look exactly like that for "suki", as in "daisuki" in Japanese. As a result, "hao" (good, nice) had been turned into "nu" (woman), which meant instead of saying "hello", Mr. Wang had told Mr. Zhang "you woman". And of course, it was far from making any sense.

"Well well well, what have we here?" - immediately, a sickening bubble-gum sugary voice pierced the carrot girl's sensitive ears - "Hey, I didn't know Mr. Zhang was gay!"

"Geez, we are far too" - said the one bearing the name of the ratio of opposite side over hypotenuse.

"Stupid, compared to" - said his little brother, Adjacent Side Over Hypotenuse (it disgusts me to mention the names of these two, mind you).

"Miss Empty Carrot-Head over here!" - said both in a robotically excited tone, followed by their own annoyingly synthesized laughter along with Rin's high, crystal one.

"Alright, settle down class!" - Tianyi called out in order to put her class back into order. She continued announcing with a wide smile playing on her plum-blossom lips - "everyone has made an excellent effort in the first test," - she winked cheerfully at the Kagamine, who was clearly the best student in class, although her score obviously lost to that of the two annoying asses known as two trigonometrical functions - "except one..." - she finished off by spearing Gumi's eyes with a glare that sent a freezing shiver all the way down her spine._  
_

Tianyi hated her, she'd already known that too well. But the thing that got her thoughts whirling was that _why_ the teacher'd do that. Yes, maybe it was impossible to find a teacher in the world who'd want to have an ignorant and sluggish student in his or her class, but why wouldn't Tianyi act the same way towards a certain pair of annoying robotic twins normally perfectly in sync but not at all in _harmony_ - they fought in class far too often over who pronounced this word correctly or who wrote that character so horrendously that even Li Bai would scream under his grave - or a certain blondie who acted as if she were a queen of the Song dynasty? Just how in the world was that not _unfair_?

Or maybe Tianyi was a _special_ kind of teacher who only gave a goddamn crap about how good her students were able to study and not their personalities. Typical teacher... Come to think of it, Gumi _was_ the worst student so far - her legendary score 5/100 spoke for itself. So now, the only way to change how the teacher treats her, was to be a better student herself.

Almost immediately, her lime green eyes sparked a special glint.

_Determination._

* * *

"Miss Luo, I think I have the correct answer! Is it _wan_..."

"_Wan shang hao_! Ha, you have to try and be, I dunno, a bit _quicker _perhaps, Kagamine?" - smiled the carrot girl as she watched the cute face of her enemy sitting not far away from her turned rock-hard in shock and disappointment. But, it wasn't long before Rin suddenly had a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"Look again, _stupid_" - she pointed at the chalkboard with her pale little finger - "The beginning of the conversation clearly says that it's 8:00 _AM_, not _PM_, so why do you think Mr. Wang would say "good evening" in the morning? Shut your stinky little mouth and make sure you've had a brain surgery before you answer ever again!" - she laughed - "The correct answer is..."

"_Zao shang hao_! _Zao shang hao_!" - Gumi defeated Rin again. Rin could never be as fast as Gumi in terms of mouth speed. Looks like the blonde had to accept the fact that she'd lost to her enemy.

"... Actually, the correct answer is _wan shang hao_, aru. Kagamine, make sure to read carefully next time, it is 8:00 _PM _at the beginning of the conversation!" - replied the teacher calmly before facing the chalkboard and put down the phrase in white chalk into one of many blanks placed here and there throughout the conversation between Mr. Wang and Mr. Zhang.

Placing one stroke after another, Tianyi couldn't help but wonder about a certain student of hers. The thing that really confused her was that Gumi had been so ignorant and uninterested during the first days of the course, yet then had turned into a completely different person within the last few days. She became annoyingly enthusiastic and had downright infuriating fights with Rin in class, even more than that of Sine and Cosine. Their arguments seemed to go on forever and about the same subject - who gave the correct answer first - every single time when Tianyi asked the class questions.

She wondered if they were seventeen or _seven _years old.

* * *

"It was your fault!" - screamed the blonde at the top of her lungs.

"No no no, it was clearly _your _fault!" - rebutted Gumi as she leaned against the side of the door that wrote "6-A, 中国語 A-1" - "If you didn't hit me first - which then of course I had to hit you back - Miss Luo wouldn't have kicked us out of the class!"

"Ha, you hit me harder!" - whined Rin as she ruffed the huge bump sitting between her golden locks on top of her head.

_Ben dan... _was the only thing Gumi muttered before resting her forehead against the door in despair.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**Translations: **_Ben dan: _idiot, egghead (literally "stupid egg")


End file.
